Doctor! Doctor!
by ViveWonderland
Summary: Doctor Caryl Lewis walked back into the infirmary Doctor Leland had came by to make sure Caryl was still handling all five inmates without any help, the rest of the medical staff having quit a few days previously. Rating up for debate. Oneshot. Read and Review. Please.


"Doc, we gots another freak for you to fix up 'for we put his ass back in a cell." There were two things that Doctor Lewis hated more than anything: rudeness and using foul language in front of her very impressionable daughter. Both things were violated in that one sentence. He was new and like all new guards he was vying for a top spot in the pecking order at the Asylum by being a total dick.

"Watch your language in front of my daughter if you will Andrews," the doctor gestured to a young girl sitting at a small fold our card table drawing a picture.

"Sorry, ma'am." the guard quickly apologized.

"Thank you. Now if you will put Mister ... Tetch on bed three across from Mr...Doctor Crane." she said looking at the patient handcuffed to the wheelchair. Doctor Lewis bend down in front of her daughter, Lucy, who looked up her mouth hanging open slightly, tongue just visible.

"Baby, can you go color in mommy's office while I take care of Mr. Tetch? And then we'll go home." Lucy nodded and held up her unfinished picture of what looked like the sleeping Doctor. She resisted the urge to laugh in case Lucy thought she was laughing at her picture. "That's lovely Luce." The little girl's smile widened as she stood up and walked to her mother's office. Dr. Lewis followed her with the paper and crayons. Doctor Lewis usually didn't ask her daughter to leave the room but Jervis Tetch was still in his Mad Hatter costume and the Doctor didn't want her eight year old daughter to watch her mother change the inmate.

By the time she got back out Jervis Tetch also know as The Mad Hatter was on the appropriate bed and the guard was no where to be found. The Doctor rolled her eyes and looked over at Dr. Crane.

"I see you are awake, Doctor. How are you feeling?"

"Ah, Caryl still here, aren't you supposed to have the little one in bed by now?" Caryl Lewis walked over to the doctor. Caryl was glad the guard was gone, none of the inmates were supposed to know about her daughter but one day Lucy had left the office when Carly had stepped out of the infirmary to talk to Dr. Leland...

* * *

Doctor Caryl Lewis walked back into the infirmary Doctor Leland had came by to make sure Caryl was still handling all five inmates without any help, the rest of the medical staff having quit a few days previously.

"... an' the princess beat th' man ol' drag'n." Dr. Lewis's breath caught in her throat. Her daughter was standing next to where Jervis Tetch was. Had she not been terrified of what would happen the scene would be cute as Lucy retold Doctor Lewis's version of Lewis Carroll's 'The Jabberwocky', Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane, Edward Nygma, Harley Quinn and The Joker watching her intently.

_Keep clam and don't over react. _Caryl repeated over in her head. Lucy was the first to notice her mother come back in. She ran over and pointed at Jervis Tetch.

"Mama, I met the Hat Man." she yell/whispered as the Doctor bent down to her daughter. She heard light chuckling at this.

"Luce, I want you to go to go into my office, okay?" her daughter's face fell but she nodded and walked into the office. Caryl watched her until the door closed and she prepared her self to face her patients.

"It's Downe Syndrome isn't it?" Nygma asked when the Doctor turned around.

"Y-yes." breathed Caryl her heart pounding in her chest.

"We're not going to hurt her you know." snapped Crane coldly. Caryl blushed lightly. When she had first started working her she had told herself not to make assumptions and she had already done that.

"Aw, cut her some slack, Johnny-boy we ain't really gave her a reason not ta think we'd try something." Harley butted in.

"I got to agree with the quack, Harls. You shure don't trust us even after we don't try to leave here." Caryl tried not to look ashamed of herself but apparently she failed because Jervis said something about it.

"There is nothing wrong with not wanting to take any chances, but why bring your daughter here? Why doesn't she stay with her father?" Her expression must have changed drasticaly because Jervis and Harley visibly flinched and Nygma looked uneasy. The Joker looked impressed and Jonathan didn't seem to react at all.

"He no longer has custody of her." Doctor Lewis spat clenching her fists in anger.

* * *

"I should but as you can see I have to tend to Mr. Tetch. What did you do to guard Andrews?"

"Belonephobia."

"You're not supposed to be doing that." Caryl chided lightly knowing that Crane wouldn't stop. The inmate looked at her half in exasperation and half in expectation. "Oh, right. Belonephobia. The fear of needles, right?" Crane nodded and allowed her to handcuff him to the bed. Caryl knew why none of her patients tried to escape from the infirmary when they woke up even though Dr. Lewis believed in no handcuffing them to the beds when they were asleep. She had found that out a year after she started working at the Asylum when Jervis Tetch was brought into the Asylum for the first time...

* * *

"Doctor Lewis before you go I need you to examine a patient who is en route." Caryl looked at Doctor Leland in exasperation she had had a very busy day, first Jonathan Crane got into a fight with Edward Nygma and both of them had come to the infirmary with various injuries, then Harley Quinn was captured and brought in with multiple injuries most of which Dr. Lewis was sure were inflicted by the Joker who came in a few hours later.

"Okay, but do you mind taking Lucy, she got rather overwhelmed to day with everything happening." Dr. Leland smiled.

"Of course, but she hasn't been introduce to anyone her has she?"

"No, she stays in my office when the is a chance she may be noticed by any of the inmates."

"That's good, we don't want to loose you." Caryl read the silent 'cant' afford to replace you'

"Thank you I'll go prepare."

"Doc you're back!" Caryl jumped a little the voice of the Joker surprising her, she had thought he was asleep. She looked around none of the inmates were asleep but they were all accounted for. Her confusion must have been evident because they all started to giggle, chuckle, and in the case of the Joker laugh very loudly. Caryl felt herself blush as she made her way to handcuff the now awake patients to their beds. She started with Nygma.

"Aw, doc, ya don't have ta do that." Harley Quinn whined when it was her turn "We ain't gonna try an' escape from here. We love it." Caryl raised her eyebrow. "'Cause you're so nice to us all an' don't try an' take advantage of your powers." the Joker had stopped laughing and had to put his two cents in.

"Aa-and your fun to watch when your talking to them dumb guards or police."

Caryl realized that some how the Joker knew that a new patient was coming in.

"How did you... on second thought I don't really want to know."

"Ha! And you know how to mind your own business."

"Plausible deniablity is a good thing." Nygma added.

* * *

Doctor Lewis finished with her quick examination of Crane's injuries.

"It looks like you really will be out of here by Thursday at the latest Crane." Jonathan nodded. Caryl walked over to where Jervis Tetch was laying.

"Well Mister Tetch what sort of mischief have you gotten into this time?" Caryl heard Jonathan scoff at this. Jervis Tech was out cold but that didn't stop her from talking to him as she undressed him and put him into the Asylum's uniform. Had this been Harvey Dent or the Joker it would have been impossible for her to have done it alone but Jervis Tetch was pretty light.

"Oh hush, I talk to everyone."

"Oh, I know and only some times do we talk back. This won't be one of those times he's out cold."

"If you don't let me do my job Doctor Crane you'll be right with him."

"A bit touchy tonight aren't we." Caryl looked over to her other patient, he was staring at her intently. Doctor Lewis sighed and walked back over to him.

"A bit tired. Is there something you need?" Of all her patients for some reason the Master of Fear was her favorite.

"Nope." Caryl pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"Then why do you keep bothering me?" Crane just smiled and Caryl sighed. Lucy wasn't going home anytime soon.

* * *

**So, if anyone actually reads this should I make it more than a oneshot? Should I write more about Dr. Caryl Lewis or what? Please answer in a review or P.M. me.**


End file.
